The present invention discloses an improved dispensing head, usable on aerosol and pump type dispensers. The invention is unique in that the dispensing head is adapted to provide a secondary valving actuator means, that is in addition to the dispenser primary valve means, which is valvingly positionable to a close position to prevent discharge regardless of the valving state of the dispenser valve. And the invention, in its preferred embodiment, is further enhanced by a latching means capable of holding the dispensing head in the close valving position unitl it is manipulated to release its hold.
Essential features of aerosol and pump type dispensers are simplicity and convenience. They must be substantially more convenient than other alternatives and they must be simple for adults to understand and operate. For these reasons, the dispensers are particularly hazardous to young children, because dispensers containing harmful fluid are often stored in conveniently located places accessible to young children, and the fluid is easily discharged.
While it is realized that the dispensers cannot be completely child proof, the present invention provides for much safer dispensers that are convenient and still simple enough for adults to understand and operate.
Heretofore a solution to the problem has involved use of a pushbutton/nozzle combination having a keying tab requiring indexing alighment with a slot, provided in a stationary sleeve fastened onto an aerosol valve, before the pushbutton can be depressed for product discharge. To facilitate the alignment, the pushbutton has a sight hole for viewing and determining the alignment position. This solution has not proven satisfatory due to the difficulty adults have in understanding and operating th pushbutton. As a result, these nozzles do not meet the convenience and simplicity requirements, thus, they are not used.
There remains, therefore, a requirement and a need for a convenient, simple to use actuator, for dispensers, that is child resistant. This need and requirement can best be fulfilled by the invention hereof.